


Convenience

by Gabberwocky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage of Convenience, haikyuu fantasy exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: "Hinata draped a string of perfect pearls around Kenma’s neck, and had a chain of shark teeth draped around his own, he realized how much Kenma glowed up here. How beautiful he was.And quickly realized this marriage of convenience was going to be a lot less convenient than originally planned."





	Convenience

“Hey, Kenma?” Hinata asked as the two lounged on a rock. “If we had to, would you marry me?”

Kenma turned his torso towards the other mermaid. “Why would we have to get married? I mean, I guess I would, but why are you asking?”

Hinata looks down. “Mom and Dad want me to get married soon.”

Kenma’s tail flicked. “And?”

Hinata leaned over. “And, I’m not in love with anyone. Especially not anyone royal. But,” he grins, leaning over Kenma. “I am best friends with one.”

Kenma raises an eyebrow. “You want me to marry you? For what?”

Hinata shrugs. “Convience. To merge our kingdoms. Because you’re my best friend. Pick one.”

Kenma smiles. “Alright. I guess. I don’t particularly want to marry anyone my parents want for me either.”

Hinata grins, powerful orange tail launching himself into Kenma and both of them into the water.

“Shouyou!”

* * *

 

Six months later, Hinata was being draped in pearls, shells, and seaweed, a crown of corals on his head.

“Hinata,” his guard said.

Hinata ignored him, beginning to swim across the room nervously.

“Hinata!” the man said again, louder.

Again, no response.

“Hinata, you idiot!” He finally swam into the room and all but shook the prince back into himself.

“Kageyama!”

“You have to get out there, come on!”

“O-oh! Is it time already?”

“Yes!”

Hinata looked down. “Kageyama… what if he decides not to…”

“What do you mean, dumbass?” Kageyama rolled his eyes. “He’s not gonna back out on you.”

“…you sure?”

“ _Yes,_ dumbass, now let’s go before your parents think _you_ skipped out.”

“Right…”

And so Hinata swam with Kageyama to the palace, where he floated in front of his parents and waited for his fiancé to swim down the aisle and join him.

When Kenma did so, Hinata gasped. The blonde merman was draped not in pearls, like Hinata was, but in shark teeth, various sizes of them hanging across his chest. They represented his family’s domain; the deeper water riddled with sharks and other carnivores that heeded the Kozume clan’s call, whereas the pearls represented Hinata’s; the shallower waters where the more peaceful creatures roamed. By the end of the ceremony, Hinata would be wearing some of the shark teeth and Kenma the pearls, showing the union of their families.

Though Hinata’s coral crown was more colorful, Kenma’s shark jaw crown suited him. Showed his fierceness, hidden behind soft features usually, now he looked as sharp and dangerous as the creatures he controlled.

“Wow…” Hinata stared at him in awe as he swam up to float in front of him.

“What?” Kenma asked.

“You look amazing.”

“…thanks. You do too.”

Hinata smiled and turned to his father as the man began the wedding ceremony. As it concluded, and Hinata draped a string of perfect pearls around Kenma’s neck, and had a chain of shark teeth draped around his own, he realized how much Kenma glowed up here. How beautiful he was.

And quickly realized this marriage of convenience was going to be a lot less convenient than originally planned.

* * *

 

Kenma’s shark-like tail flipped a current of water towards Hinata as he blushed. “Shouyou, you’re staring again.”

“Sorry, Kenma.” He looked away pointedly.

“I don’t mind.” And it was true; he really _didn’t_ mind that Hinata stared at him. They were married, after all, and it felt… good to know his husband thought he was good enough to stare at.

In all honesty, their relationship hadn’t changed much. They still hung out together, they still played together, there were just certain expectations, now. Like how they were supposed to act in public, sitting and swimming close together, hands touching and tails brushing against each other’s.

They had to visit each other’s domains.

Kenma usually came to Hinata; he liked the surface, liked being able to sit on a rock and be warmed by the sun. So he usually came to Hinata. Not that the other merman minded, it seemed like Hinata thrived on being able to show his friend around the reef he called home, bringing him to his favorite rock to sun himself on.

So it was a shock the first time they swam down, down together, Hinata’s bright orange tail fading dark as they crossed to border into perpetual twilight. It was an odd thing, to Kenma. Hinata was always so bright and to see him down in the dark was… odd. His colors were muted and his skin was paler. Kenma, he was built to live down here. He looked right, just like everyone else who lived in this domain. Hinata was ethereal, he was different in a good way. It was obvious he didn’t belong down here, but that didn’t stop him from being beautiful.

Kenma smiled as Hinata looked around his castle in wonder.

“It’s so pretty, Kenma!” he said, swimming over to a small nurse shark to pet it. “She’s so pretty.”

Kenma swam after him. “That one’s a boy.”

“How do you know?”

“He has claspers, look.” Kenma points out the two extra appendages by the shark’s pelvic fins.

“Oh! Cool!”

Kenma flushed a little at Hinata’s smile, and he was thankful it was invisible in the absence of red light.

He was falling for his best friend, wasn’t he?

* * *

 

The first time Hinata realized it, actually realized he was developing feelings for his best friend-turned-husband, he freaked out.

“Kageyama, what do I do?!”

“What are you talking about, dumbass?” Kageyama asked. “Just tell him!”

“I can’t!” Hinata wailed.

“You’re already married!”

“But we married as best friends! If I say I love him now it’ll be weird!”

“Why?”

“I- ugh!” Hinata glared at Kageyama as he gestured. “I just will!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Then don’t do anything. I don’t know what to tell you.”

Hinata groaned and flopped onto his bed. “You’re no help, Bakeyama.”

Kageyama snorted. “I don’t know why you thought I would be, dumbass.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama before grinning. “Ok, enough about me. How’s it going with you?”

Kageyama shrugged, and the two friends stayed like that for the rest of the night, just talking about anything and everything, and Kenma stayed just outside the room, watching Hinata glow.

* * *

 

Despite neither of them saying anything about their feelings, their relationship slowly changed. The closeness they showed only in public now bled into their private time.

They shifted closer, tails entwining as they sat on the rock they shared.

“Hey, Kenma?”

“Yeah?” Kenma looked over at Hinata, who was playing with the other’s hair.

“Why did you marry me?”

“You asked.”

Hinata huffed. “But why did you say yes?”

Kenma looked at him. “Shouyou, why are you asking me so suddenly? We’ve been married for almost four years.”

Hinata looked down. “Kenma…”

Kenma sighed. “I said yes because I wanted to marry you.”

“What?”

“Shou, I wanted to marry you. I loved you then.” He looked down. “I love you now…”

Hinata grinned. “I love you too!”

Kenma’s head snapped up. “Really?”

Hinata nodded. “Yes!” He tangled his hands in Kenma’s hair. “I’ve loved you for years.”

Kenma’s lips twitched in a smile. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t you?” Hinata countered.

“I didn’t want… I didn’t want to lose you. Having you as a friend was better than not having you at all.”

Hinata flushed. “Oh. You wouldn’t have lost me. You’ll never loose me.”

“I know that now.” Kenma smiles and leans towards Hinata, hesitating only a second before connecting their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? [Buy me a coffee! ](https://ko-fi.com/gabberwocky)


End file.
